<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Reply to Barnabas by Karartegirl99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778352">A Reply to Barnabas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karartegirl99/pseuds/Karartegirl99'>Karartegirl99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: e092 Nothing Beside Remains, Epistolary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:47:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karartegirl99/pseuds/Karartegirl99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonah may have left his friend in The Lonely, but at least he was nice enough to write back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Serious Version</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My dear Barnabas,</p><p> </p><p>Rest assured that your letter has reached me. I hope this response reaches you in like manner, though I have no guarantee that it won’t be placed in storage along with your other possessions should your housekeeper happen upon it before you do. If you write again, kindly specify a way for me to contact you in future, should this arrangement prove to be impractical.</p><p>I’m sorry to hear about you situation, and you have my utmost sympathies during this difficult time. I’m afraid, however, that there is nothing I can do to alleviate your suffering. Men like Mordechai Lukas are not the sort that can be reckoned with, at least not without dire repercussions.</p><p>What I <em>can</em> do, Barnabas, is grant you what comfort our continued correspondence may provide. Though it’s a far cry from meeting in person, receiving my letters may help somewhat to stave off the oppressive Loneliness, at least for a time. I am also eager to be kept up to date with your condition. I believe it would be therapeutic for us both if you continue to send me letters detailing your experiences.</p><p>Know that you have always been a dear friend to me, and that even if I never see you again, you will always hold a special place in my heart.</p><p> </p><p>Sincerest regards,</p><p>Jonah Magnus</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Silly Version</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a fun, alternate version that came into my head while I was writing the first one</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barnie,</p><p> </p><p>I have good news and bad news. The good news is I got your letter. The bad news is I won’t be doing anything about it.</p><p>You see, Barnie, my interest in the supernatural goes beyond a mere hobby, beyond fanaticism, even. I probably should have mentioned this sooner, but I’ve become a priest to the primordial god of rubbernecking. So you can see why my doing anything to help you would go against my whole thing, right? I hope you understand. I’ve always been respectful of your religious beliefs, and as my bro, I’m sure you’ll be respectful of mine. Also, I kind of really just want to see how this plays out.</p><p>Sorry again about the eternity of loneliness, but to be fair, I <em>did </em>warn you about Mordechai. Pissing off the incarnation of solitary confinement certainly isn’t the brightest thing you’ve ever done. I talked to him about it, and he says he promises not to banish you to an alternate dimension ever again.</p><p> </p><p>Keep in touch and have a great summer!</p><p>Jonah</p><p> </p><p>P.S. What are you wearing? ;)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>